Te encontrare en la siguiente vida
by mayareptil
Summary: Axel ha decidido que debe encontrar a roxas anque quizas el no lo recuerde
1. Chapter 1

Te encontrare en la siguiente vida

por mayareptil

-------------------------

prologo

_Quiero verlo una vez mas _

_¿Quien eres?¿Cual solia ser tu nombre?_

_quiero verlo una vez mas repite mi cabeza y de ella surge un recuerdo, el castillo del olvido en la torre principal mientras veía la luna, aquella luna que brillaba y la cual tenia la forma indiscutible de lo que nosotros nunca tuvimos, un corazón, angustia y tristeza es el sentimiento con el cual miro a la luna, tu estabas ahí conmigo._

_¿por que¿porque me obsesiono contigo?_

_Te sientas junto a mi mueves la boca mas sin embargo no puedo entender lo que dices y me diriges una sonrisa aunque en tus ojos, los cuales siempre me habían recordado al mas claro y azul cielo en aquella noche mostraban una singular tristeza, dirigí mi atención hacia tu cabello el cual en esos momento mostraba pequeños destellos reflejados por la luna, siempre me gusto, así que lo alboroto y me rio abiertamente, tu solo me pones aquella cara con la cual me decías que no te tratara como a un niño y con esto hacías que el animo volviera a mi._

_¿Por qué me siento de esta forma solo cuando estoy contigo?_

_¿Por qué parece que mi corazón se acelera con tan solo verte, cuando se supone que ni siquiera poseo uno?_

_Pensé que era capaz de tener un corazón biológico pero… pero no ser capaz de poseer un corazón para sentir._

_¿Quién eres? … ¿Quién eres tu para provocar esta sensación dentro de mi?, Mientras mas veo aquel recuerdo mas doloroso resulta para mi. ¿porque?_

_"quiero verlo una vez mas"_

_Esa frase suena cada vez más fuerte dentro de mi cabeza. Y cada vez que la oigo aquel sentimiento que hace que desista se va haciendo inferior._

_Otro recuerdo viene a mi, pero ahora ya no sonríes para mi, ya no me levantas el animo, ahora solo veo dentro de ti una decisión que fue tomada. Trato de impedir que te vayas pero tu ya lo habías decidido. En es momento comprendí la tristeza de tu mirada en aquella ocasión, y con una simple frase te despediste de mi._

_-nadie me extrañara- dijiste y seguiste tu camino._

_En ese momento otra sensación afloro en mi... pero esta vez no era aquella emoción, ni alegría, solo desesperación._

_No quiero perderte fue lo único en lo que pude pensar, No quiero perderte pero mis puños estaban fuertemente apretados y mi cabeza trajo todos los recuerdo que tenia junto a ti, no quiero perderte me lo gritaba a mi mismo, pero mi labios no cooperaban, sabiendo que un ser como yo no era capaz de sentir._

_-yo lo haría… yo lo haría-dije mas sin embargo tu ya te habías marchado_

_¿Por qué¿Por qué me dolió tanto el que hayas marchado?_

_Sin embargo y pese a todo volvi a encontrarte, pero no pude decirte el porque estaba yo ahi asi que lo unico que mis labios soltaron fue- ven a casa numero XVIII de la organizacion roxas el elegido por la llave espada_

_asi que Roxas...si ahora lo recuerdo. Tu nombre era roxas _

_Roxas la última ves que te vi, fue hace muy poco. Tu ya no me mirabas con alegría o tristeza o cualquier otra emoción, de hecho ya no me recordabas ty me frustre al saber que no recordabas nada de lo que habíamos pasado, trate de derrotarte para hacer que vinieras conmigo mas sin embargo el derrotado fui yo._

_Te encontrare en la siguiente vida – fue lo ultimo que te dije_

_Tu levantaste el rostro, me sonreiste un poco trizte y dijiste- te estaré esperando axel- entonces todo se desvaneció y quede inmerso en la oscuridad._

_pero aun aqui sigo siendo impulsado por un simple deseo _

_"Quiero verlo una vez mas"_

_Ahora esta frase se ha instalado en mi … porque ahora he decidido... que te encontrare en la siguiente vida._

---------------

continuara

nn que tal creo que esta bien para ser el primer FF que escribo, no soy buena con la ortografia pero hago lo mejor que puedo y les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran comentarios

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1

_""debo salir de aqui"" ""debo salir de aqui""_ se repetia asi mismo axel ya que inemrso en la oscuridad que estaba solo podia oir sus propios pensamientos,ya no trataba de moverse, aunque no es que en todo este tiempo no lo haya intentando hasta desfallecer ya que por mucho que tratara de moverse su cuerpo no respondia era como si sus extremidades estuviaran sujetas, ya no abria la boca debido a que no habia nadie a quien pedir ayuda o que escuchara lo que sentia y decia , no se esforzaba en abrir los ojos ya que la diferencia no era mucha, lo unico que habia a su alrededor era una oscuridad fria y sola. asi que solo se dedicaba a pensar en lo unico que lo mantenia con vida y con la esperanza de seguir adelante pero que no llegaba a comprender_ ""quiero verlo"" ""quiero verlo"" _era en el unico pensamiento que estaba en su cabeza.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso a su alrededor, la verdad era que eso habia dejado de importarle hace mucho, no le importaba el hecho de que el tiempo transcurria fuera de aquel lugar pero se detenia en donde el estaba, lo que hacia que por su cuerpo y rostro no pasara el tiempo conservandolo asi joven para siempre en la fria oscuridad.

_""quiero verlo"" ""quiero verlo""- _pensaba, aun devil y sin fuerzas aun asi trataria denuevo - quizas este sea el noveno o decimo intento antes de que vuelva a caer en la depresion y piense que ya no lo volvere a ver nunca mas, lloraria por un rato hasta que pasara, entonces me dare animos y decidire retomar mi tarea- dijo casi en un susurro pero ya que no habia ningun otro sonido casi podia confundirse con un grito, detuvo su intento de librarse de aquel lugar- que patetico soy - sonrio de una forma melancolica y abriendo sus ojos comenzaron a brotar la lagrimas y aunque el no pudiera verlas si que las sentia deslizarse por sus mejillas, levanto el rostro todo lo que pudo y grito casi como un aullido - QUIERO VERLO... PORFAVOR DEJAME VERLO- pero al no recibir una respuesta su mirada volvio hacia lo que el creia que era el suelo, y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse dejando un silencio muy espeso y lo que el creia que seria su propia muerte.

- tan rapido te rindes, crei que nunca aceptabas un no por respuesta- dijo una voz que parecia burlarse del estado en el que el pelirrojo estaba y aunque axel reconocia prefectamente al propietario de la voz decidio ignorarla, ¿que ganaria con tartar de imaginarse voces que solo lo atormentarian mas adelante?, asi que apreto sus parpados fuertemente y dejo que el silencio volviera a expandirse

-ahora ni siquiera me miras- solto en un gran suspiro - ¿Que no era eso lo que querias? ¿que no era tu deseo el que volvieras a verme?... por favor abre los ojos- la voz se oyo mas cerca y esta vez no pudo ignorarla, abrio los ojos sorprendido aun con la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo, ahi estaba... ahi estaba el mirandolo sentado sobre si mismo con el atuendo que solia usar la ultima vez que lo vio, a la distancia que estaba no podia distinguir bien su rostro, su cuerpo irradiaba luz y se dio cuenta de que nunca habia tocado piso alguno, mas bien estaba colgado como a una especia de pared.

-¿que no dices nada?... Vaya el estar en este lugar si que te ha cambiado - se levanto y se acerco mas a el quedando sus rostros a pocos centimetros de distancia.

axel pudo verlo de cerca y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran azules como los que el recordaba de hecho eran verdes, de un verde intenso igual a los suyos

-Tu no eres... tu no eres roxas- y su mirada denuevo se dirigio hacia el suelo

- es verdad no lo soy- dijo cantando y luego le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, el silencio se apodero unos minutos- soy el deseo que esta dentro de ti

- no, mi deseo era verlo... a el- la imagen del verdadero dueño de los ojos vino a su mente- al verdadero roxas

-como puedes desear ver a alguien cuando nisiquiera comprendes el por que la necesidad de verlo

(silencio)

- lo ves? pero aun asi has sobrevivido demasiado tiempo aqui, llevado por una simple idea, eres muy duro de cabeza- axel sonrio triztemente y el falso roxas se volvio denuevo hacia axel- creia que ustedes no poseian un corazon

- y no lo poseo

-si eso es verdad, entonces por que el desear verlo nuevamente?...si tu no puedes sentir que hay de las lagrimas que has derramado por el?- esta vez se acerco mas para mirar sus ojos

-yo...no...no lo se

el falso roxas solto un bufido de desesperacion - no puedo creer que no te des cuenta, a pesar de la apariencia que das, realmente eres muy despistado- se sento frente a el y recargo su cara en sus mano observando a axel.

asi continuaron, el falso roxas mirando a axel y el pelirrojo con la cabeza en direccion al piso

-por que estas aqui? - pregunto axel de repente sacando al falso roxas de sus pensamientos

- por que no me lo dices tu?

-para fastidiarme?

-eso es lo que implica tener un corazon

-como? - su rostro se dirigio hacia el falso ser ahora empezaba a comprender

el falso roxas supiro profundamente y cerro su ojos durante un instante- ya que parece que nunca lo vas a descubrir sera mejor que te lo diga- se puso de pie nuevamente -realmente si poses un corazon por eso eres capaz de desear, si no sintieras trizteza, alegria o enojo no serias capaz de desear.

- no entiendo

-veras realmente todos poseen un corazon la diferencia esta en que algunos no lo quieren y otros no llegan a comprenderlo por eso se olvidan de el- axel estaba atonito - un corazon realmente es mucha carga algunos incluso tienen miedo por no saber realmente a que se deba el que se sientan de una forma tan peculiar, otros sin embargo saben lo que quieren y se dejan llevar por lo que les dicta, cada corazon es distinto por eso es que xenmas queria el KINGDOM HEARTS por que no era capaz de comprender lo que es un corazon y como puede dividirse en tantos caminos diferentes

-quieres decir que yo tambien poseo un corazon?...ja... eso es imposible

-por que?, te has sentido disgustado, feliz, trizte e incluso has anhelado algo, por que seria imposible que tuvieras un corazon?

- por que... por que...- queria creer en el hecho de que fuera capaz de poseer un corazon mas sin emargo no queria pensar que ahora que sabia que tenia uno, igual no saldria de aquel lugar nunca- por que no importa si tengo o no un corazon, tampoco poseo un cuerpo propio

- ahhh- dijo con una gran sonrisa - eso tiene solucion - hay un cuerpo que se vaciara, el dueño de aquel cuerpo ya no quiere seguir... viviendo- lo ultimo fue dicho un poco mas bajo al ver compo el ser que tenia enfrente se tensaba.

-aun asi no se me consederia mi deseo

-eso no lo se... pero seria como volver a nacer, no empezarias siendo un niño de hecho empezarias de la misma edad que aparentas ahora, todos los que tu recuerdas estaran ahi... aunque eso no quiera decir que ellos te recuerden a ti ya que para ellos la vida que viven ahora es la vida que siempre vivieron, no todos estaran reunidos en el mismo lugar, puede que algunos de ellos jamas vuelvas a verlos y eso implicaria ... que quizas tardarias un poco mas en encontrar a roxas

-hablas de otra dimension no es asi?

- si

- que tengo que hacer a cambio de lo que me ofreces?

-nada

-no te creo

-bueno... quizas volver a ser el mismo que eras antes

-por que hasta ahora?

- ya te lo dije, tenia que esperar al cuerpo correcto y despues el que aceptaras que si posees un corazon ¿lo has aceptado verdad?

- si - en ese momento se sintio un poco mas pesado y un extraño calor recorio todo su cuerpo

- muy bien comencemos- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras- trata de bajar para que sea mas facil

axel lo intento motivado por el pensamiento de que podria volvera verlo de que estaria de nuevo junto a el, con cuidado trato de mover sus brazos y estos denuevo respondian primero libero el brazo derecho y despues empezo a mover el izquierdo _"lo volvere a ver, lo volvere a ver" _su codo se habia librado _"que le dire cuando lo vea y sepa que lo he estado buscando" _su muñeca casi se libraba _"no te recordara" _esto lo freno y la sonrisa del falso roxas desaparecio _"no te recordara y pensara que estas loco" "te rechazara ya que no te recuerda"_ sintio como su muñeca dejo de responder y como la pared volvia a consumirla solo que esta vez mas rapido, con el brazo derecho trato de liberar su brazo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas y su cuerpo tambien eran devorados por la pared, la angustia se instalo en sus ojos los cuales dirigio hacia el falso roxas el cual lo veia y le dirigia una mirada trizte

-a.. ayudame- le decia el pelirrojo

-tienes que hacerlo solo, ahora que has aceptado tu corazon tienes que aprender a llevar todas las consecuencias que conlleva el tenerlo y eso incluye el que llegues a patearte a ti mismo

- COMO LOGRO SALIR DE AQUI- el sentimiento de angustia se convirtio en deseperacion, la pared comenzo a devoralo aun mas rapido, sus piernas ya no estaban

- crei que queria volver a verlo, pero ahora creo que no

-POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO VERLO su brazo izquierdo habia desaparecido

-entonces por que te devora la pared?, quizas aunque el no te recuerde podrias volver a conocerlo, no habria ningun xemnas, no habria ningun sora, no habria ninguna llave espada

-es cierto-la pared se detuvo de nuevo y su pensamiento volvio a cambiar nuevamente _"podriamos ampezar desde el principio" "no tendria que preocuparse por sora" "no tendria por que irse" "podriamos volver a ser amigos" "podria volverlo a ver sonreir"_ su corazon latio por primera vez y sintio la calidez que este le proporcionaba la pared empezo a repelerlo mientras axel seguia pensando en todo lo maravilloso que seria el volverlo a ver. la sonrisa del falso roxas volvio a instalarse en su rostro.

cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo y miraba al falso roxas con una gran sonrisa

-sabia que lo lograrias- le dijo el falso roxas mientras le daba un abrazo que inmediatamente axel correspondio estaba tan feliz que no le importaba que aquel ser no fuera real - despues de todo yo soy tu ... corazon- y al decir esto toda la oscuridad se desvanecion y quedaron parados encima de un gran firmamento.

-por que elegiste a roxas- le dijo axel aun sin soltar el abrazo

-por que era lo que anhelabas y... por otra razon- dijo ruborizandose un poco aunque axel ni lo noto - pero eso no te lo voy a decir tu lo tienes que descubrir - y poco a poco se fue fundiendo en el cuerpo de axel hasta que desaparecio por completo en el, entonces sintio como su cuerpo se hacia mas pesadoy por alguna razon se senti muy cansado asi que decidio dejarse llevar y empezo a caer dejando un rastro como el una estrella fugaz

repentinamente dejo de caer y sintio un tacto suave, abrio un poco los ojos y noto que estaba sobre una cama, en un cuarto algo simple para su gusto pero por ahora poco le importaba, sonrio decidido a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieran.

por primera vez soño... soño con aquella persona por la cual habia esperado ver tanto tiempo y la cual instalo una sonrisa en medio de su sueño.


End file.
